


Fun in Detention

by SlytherinSnape93



Series: Detention with Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Erica has detention with Snape but she ignores that Snape has plans for her ...Tell me if you want a sequel to this ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Detention with Snape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter Smut





	Fun in Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayunemu96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayunemu96/gifts), [HarryandDaphnePotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryandDaphnePotter/gifts), [Lolibutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibutterfly/gifts).



> A gift for Mayunemu96, Lolibutterfly and HarryandDaphnePotter... Hope you like it ...  
> Tell me what you want to happen in Pt 2

When Erica arrived at Snape’s office, she stepped up to the door and knocked on it. 

It only took two knocks for the door to open, causing Erica to hit air on the third strike. 

Snape stood in front of her sneering “Thank you for coming Miss Potter! 

Please come in!” 

He said in mock gentleness as he held the door open for Erica.

Severus closed the door behind him and then stood next to the girl as Erica glanced around the office. 

She had been here enough times for detention to know the layout, and it all looked the same to her: potions and disgusting ingredients lined up along the walls, giving it a strange and creepy atmosphere. 

It was so…. dark. 

Impatiently, Erica faced her teacher and asked, “ What am i going to do for today’s detention?” 

“ So impatient are you Potter ? 

There are some bobotubers in that room … you know what to do … or you need an invitation? ” 

Snape sneered sarcastically pointing to the door near his office. 

When Erica got to the room, she was surprised to find absolutely nothing. 

The room was completely bare. 

Thoroughly confused, Erica asked, “There’s nothing h-“ 

Her words were cut off suddenly as a damp cloth magically wrapped itself on her face. 

She tried to pry it off, but Snape’s magic was too strong, and she quickly began to feel faint. 

Erica collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor, and Snape pulled the chloroformed cloth away from the witch’s mouth. 

“Sorry about this Potter,” he spoke as he lifted Erica effortlessly into the air. 

He then walked out of the storage room with his unconscious student in his arms. 

Erica awoke with a start. 

She tried to stand up, but quickly discovered that she could move neither her legs nor her arms. 

She could feel them, so she knew they were there, but something was restraining them. 

She looked back, and the first thing she noticed was she was naked and her butt was sticking high in the air. 

Worse still, her legs were, spread leaving her exposed, as an errant breeze further emphasized. 

With rapidly-rising worry, her eyes began to drift towards her legs. 

Four leathery cuffs adorned her ankles and her wrists. Erica tried to pull herself free, but all it did was make the chains jingle. 

By now, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as worry became primal terror, causing her to sweat. 

The door to the bedroom opened, and Erica saw Snape step through. “I see you’re finally awake, Miss Potter. 

Are you ready for detention?”

Erica glared at him “Excuse me?” 

Snape calmly strode up to his tied up student, Erica swallowed hard. 

“ Do you think i would have let your cheek and arrogance go unpunished for long? 

You had this coming,” the man responded as he tried to push a ballgag into his captive’s mouth. 

Erica held her mouth firmly closed and pushed her head away at every attempt Snape made at gagging her. 

With a sigh, Severus reached out and plugged Erica’s nostrils closed with his middle and index finger. 

Erica’s eyes went wide in panic. 

She tried to hold her breath for as long as she could, but she could not fight the inevitable, and was eventually forced to open her mouth to take in much-needed oxygen. 

It was at that same moment that Snape shoved the ballgag into her mouth and quickly latched off behind her head. 

Erica had a few choice words for Snape, but unfortunately, the gag reduced her vulgarities to unintelligible mumblings. 

“There, i always preferred when you had your mouth shut ” Snape said darkly 

“Now you’re ready for my pleasure. 

By the way Potter, i like it when you squirm, so please don’t refrain from doing so.” 

Erica looked at Snape, at his smug smile, his finely combed hair not so greasy as she expected and glared fiercely at him as she mumbled out something incoherent. 

“Let’s get on with it, shall we?” Snape asked, moving behind his victim. With a flick of his wand his clothes disappeared leaving him naked and aroused. 

Erica could only hold her defiant expression for so long before terror began to overwhelm her. 

Soon enough her glare became a pleading, pitiful look as she tried hopelessly to distance herself from Snape. 

Once the man was directly behind her, he kneeled and delicately lapped across Erica’s exposed slit, causing her to shudder uncontrollably. 

He chuckled. “As I thought, you liked being touched there.” 

She felt Snape’s tongue lap over her folds for a second time, and she closed her eyes to try and focus all her energy into retaining control of her bucking hips. 

She did not want to give him the pleasure of making her squirm. 

But it was a losing battle, as once his tongue dipped inside her vagina she could no longer control the growing heat inside her loins. 

She began to moan through her gag as her butt twitched in the air seductively. 

A few more licks were applied to her slickened folds before Snape finally pulled away. 

“There, nice and lubricated. 

Now we can proceed to the fucking.” Erica’s drooping eyes shot wide open upon hearing Snape's words. 

She knew this was coming, yet she was still terrified. 

She felt his hands on her hips before the bulk of his weight came down on her back, pressing the top half of her body flat against the ground. 

She muttered out another protest before the man’s hands gripped her shoulders and his hot breath began to waft over her right ear. 

Erica screamed in protest, trying in vain to buck him off her. 

Then, she felt him enter her, which shattered her terror-induced thoughts as she yelped in pain from her hymen being torn. 

Little droplets of blood began to trickle around her rapist’s cock and fall away to the tiled floor below. 

“My my, who would have thought that the savior of the wizarding world was a virgin? 

None of your adoring fans was up to your expectations? ” asked Severus while cruelly thrusting in and out of the poor girl. 

Erica was crying loudly, as her virginity was brutally taken from her. 

The pain faded quickly, but the emotional toil wound would last a lifetime. 

Severus wasted no time thrusting into her, and Erica could feel every inch of the man’s thick cock as it slid along her vaginal walls. 

As much as it disgusted her, she also felt a surge of warmth build up inside her, and that horrified her more than anything. 

Was she actually getting aroused by this!? 

Soon enough, her body forcefully began to rock in rhythm with his, which caused the chains of her restraints to go taut, giving no hint of weakness. 

The position Erica was in was so uncomfortable, and the unorthodox way Severus had mounted her was not helping matters. 

She wanted desperately to be able to use her own legs as leverage, instead of having the entire man’s weight bearing down on her. 

Severus pace increased gradually, which further strained Erica’s bonds and put even more pressure on her back. 

She did not hesitate to voice her objections, what little good it did. 

A smug grin spread across Snape’s face in response, although Erica couldn’t see it. 

“You’re not fooling me Potter. 

Your voice may be saying ‘no’ but your body is saying ‘yes’. and you know why ? 

Because you are a slut, you like the thought of being pounded by my big thick cock… ”

Erica couldn’t help but blush. 

She tried so hard to hide it, but it seemed that her body had betrayed her. 

Looking back, she could see a small puddle of her fluids beginning to collect on the floor between her legs. She couldn’t believe how much she was leaking! 

Disgusted at herself, she turned away and closed her eyes. She tried to envision something else, something to alleviate her arousal, but every firm thrust from Snape’s pulsating cock pierced through her thoughts and caused her to shiver with delight.

Time passed in a blur, Erica would be brought to the brink of orgasm, and that when Snape would slow down his thrusts, keeping her from her peak. 

It was agonizing, and she began to wonder how he was able to keep such a tight rein on her pleasure. 

As if reading her thoughts, Severus spoke, “I’ve done this enough times to know all the tell-tale signs of a girl about to come.

This has been fun, but I think its time we finished up here.” 

With that, Snape shifted his weight - which put even more pressure on Erica’s aching back - before finally giving it his all. 

Erica screamed past her drool-caked ballgag as an intense heat began to flare within her loins. 

It took only moments for her to orgasm, and with it came an electric surge of pleasure that caused her entire body to jolt and spasm, her hips flailed wildly, thrusting her rump against the man’s throbbing length and squeezing it tightly between her thighs. 

When Erica recovered, she was in tears and physically exhausted, yet Snape was still bucking wildly into her. 

She had expected him to come as well, but it seems his resilience far outlasted her own. 

Erica didn’t have to wait for long, for after a few more intense thrusts, Severus released a deep-bellied moan of his own as he came hard inside her. 

She could feel his pulsating length as it vibrated along her vaginal walls while she was filled with his hot, sticky seed. 

It made her shudder in disgust, and she wished now more than ever that she could remove herself from him. 

It just felt so wrong. 

Yet, there was nothing she could do, and when it was finally over with, it dawned on her that she had just been thoroughly and completely raped. 

She couldn’t keep herself from crying. Snape pulled out of her, his semen soaking the floor as his length plopped free, and he let out a relieved sigh. 

“Thank you for that, Slut. I don’t usually find many girls with such a finely-toned body such as yours. Not to mention your cute slutty ass!” 

He praised as he smacked her hard against her butt. Erica squealed in pain, involuntarily thrashing her butt in the air to the further enjoyment of the chuckling potioneer. 

Snape then stepped in front of her, and he could see her gorgeous, green eyes staring up at him past her tear-laden eyelids, making him smile. 

Rubbing his chin, he proceeded to study her, before he unclasped the ballgag making it fall on the floor. 

Erica coughed, grateful to be rid of it, she wanted to yell at Snape all the disgust she felt for him. 

However, before she could formulate a retort, a ring-gag slipped fluidly into her mouth, causing her tongue to dangle out from the ring-shaped orifice. 

Snape smirked at his captive” now how about we put that filthy slutty mouth of yours to good use?” 

Erica didn’t really understand what was going to happen. 

At least, not until she noticed how uncomfortably close Snape’s limp cock was getting to her mouth. 

She realized his intentions just moments before he slid his shaft into her ring-gag and settled it comfortably into her screaming face. 

It tasted rancid, likely due to the fact that it was still slick with his seed, along with some of her own fluids. 

Erica eyes were wide and pleading, but all she could see now was her potions professor’s fuzzy crotch. 

Snape, his hands on Erica’s back, proceeded to thrust into her mouth; the base of his shaft brushing along the girl’s tongue despite her efforts to keep it away. 

He moaned, enjoying the sensation, and felt his length quickly expand inside the poor girl’s mouth, clogging it as well as causing it to push against the back of her throat a little, making her gag. 

He mercifully pulled back, but only enough to stop the choking. 

“Now be a good slut and use that tongue to stroke along the base for me, will you?”

Although he felt her tongue began to lash against it, it wasn’t due to his commands, but rather in her attempts at a retort.

“Look, you can either do as I say, or I can just sit here and wait. 

I’m not in any rush to be anywhere. 

You however, I know are quite uncomfortable, and I’m sure you want to be rid of me as soon as you possibly can it’s almost curfew, we wouldn’t want you to get caught wandering the halls by Filch. 

Well, there’s only one way for that to not happen, and that is to cooperate.” 

Erica stopped thrashing both tongue and body to ponder his words. 

If sucking him off was the only path to freedom, then squirming and complaining about it was pointless. 

After willing her body to relax, Erica let out a resigned sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else as she placed her tongue against the base of his shaft and proceeded to caress it. 

This caused Snape to moan and let loose a shudder that also reverberated across his member. 

Pleased that his fucktoy was cooperating, he praised, “Good girl, Potter... keep it up, and you’ll be guzzling my sperm in no time!” 

Although she was no expert, she was apparently doing her job well enough, as Snape couldn’t keep himself from bucking into her mouth on occasion. 

Unfortunately, this also caused her to choke on his shaft as it pushed just a bit too far against her uvula. 

Tears trickled from her eyes as she coughed out around his length. 

She hoped he would give her a bit more leeway, but she knew better than to expect any sort of leniency from him. 

It was after the third buck that the first vestiges of his seed leaked from his tip, drooling onto her tongue and sending her stomach reeling in disgust. 

If this is what cum tasted like, then she was certain that there would be no way she would be able to keep any of it down once the floodgates opened. 

She whimpered out her despair.

“Oh relax Potter, it’s not as bad as you think!” Snape assured her, chuckling heartily at her distress. 

It did little to alleviate her worry. 

“I must say, Potter, I wasn’t expecting you to do this well on your first try. You’re a natural at this!” Snape praised. 

Erica would have gritted her teeth if she could; despite his hard, thick cock lodged between her jaw, as she was not happy to hear that. 

Convinced that he was saying that just to taunt her, Erica retorted with an angry growl. 

Snape ignored it as he continued, “In fact, you’re so good that I simply cannot hold back any longer. 

If you don’t mind, I’m going to take over from here!” 

With that, the man repositioned his hands, reared back, and pulled his length to the very edge of the ring-gag. 

Then, he thrust back in sharply. 

He repeated this process again and again until he fell into a comfortable rhythm, humping Erica’s face for all it was worth. 

She sputtered uncontrollably as his cock repeatedly jabbed into the back of her throat. 

This was worse than what she was doing before, as at least then she could work at her own, manageable pace. 

Now, she once again was at his mercy as the potion professor took advantage of just how helpless she truly was. 

Snape came just a short time later, which was evident by the veins she could feel pulsating along his shaft and the torrent of hot, sticky seed that flooded her mouth. 

Her tear-stained eyes went wide as a foul taste far exceeding anything she had experienced before overwhelmed her taste buds and made her want to vomit. 

She tried to spit it out, but his cock filled out the ring-gag almost completely, preventing all but a few thin strands of his seed to trickle out. 

She whimpered miserably as it dawned on her that she truly would have no choice but to drink this filthy man’s disgusting seed. 

Snape’s orgasm died after only a few, albeit fierce, thrusts; yet there was more than enough semen to fill most of her mouth. 

With a deep sigh, the man’s body went slack, yet he kept his cock planted deep inside her mouth, despite that his member was already beginning to soften. 

“A proper lady swallows, so swallow it all, slut !” said Severus . 

Erica gave one last, desperate tug on her bonds, but they remained as resolute as ever. 

She was completely trapped, with no direction for the cum to go but down. 

With one, firm gulp, she swallowed most of what was in her mouth, making her shudder with intensity as the disgusting goo glided smoothly down her throat. 

She was grateful, at least, that most of the taste went with it. 

She only hoped she would be able to keep it down. 

Satisfied, Snape finally pulled his limp cock free from her mouth - a few rogue tendrils of semen clinging to its head, forming thinning bridges between it and her lips until they finally snapped. 

The moment her mouth was free, Erica spat out what was left, which wasn’t much. 

She gave Snape a glance before she couldn’t bear to look at him anymore and turned away from him completely.

Snape freed Erica from her restraints and gave her clothes back, “It was a real pleasure, Potter. 

I hope we can do this again sometime. 

Now i think you should run along, i don’t doubt that Filch would be very happy to have you serve detention with him…” 

Erica got dressed and ran out of the class while Severus gave her a cruel smile “ Until next time … my dear slut!”.


End file.
